1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to support stands and, particularly, to a support stand for a flat-panel display body.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Flat-panel display bodies, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) monitors, offer advantages, over cathode ray tubes (CRTs) such as a greatly reduced size, and better image quality. Furthermore, because of the small weight of the flat-panel display body, the viewing angle and the height of the flat-panel display body can be adjusted without moving a base of a support stand of the flat-panel display body.
A typical support stand generally includes a monitor bracket for attaching to the flat-panel display body, a rotatable bracket for fixing the monitor bracket, an elevating support, a support member, and a base member for mounting the support member. The rotatable bracket is rotatably hinged to an end of the elevating support by a first hinge assembly. The support member is hinged to another end of the elevating support by a second hinge assembly.
A viewing angle of the flat-panel display body mounted on the typical elevating support can be adjusted by rotating the rotatable bracket relative to the elevating support. A height of the flat-panel display body can be adjusted by rotating the elevating support relative to the support member. A frictional force between components of the elevating support balances a gravitational force of the flat-panel display body, thus the flat-panel display body may be retained at a desired position. However, the components of the elevating support may become loose when the elevating support is used for a certain time. As a result, the flat-panel display body may not remain stable at the height selected by a user. Therefore, the typical elevating support has a relatively short usage life.
Therefore, a new support stand for a flat-panel display body is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.